<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Darkest Touch by starkrogerrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667573">The Darkest Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrogerrs/pseuds/starkrogerrs'>starkrogerrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly porn though, Porn With Plot, Steve is Psyche, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony is Eros, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrogerrs/pseuds/starkrogerrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Steve finds that it has been ordained that he is to marry a monster he cannot resist aka the God of Love himself, Tony.</p><p>It's Cupid x Psyche retold, but with thrice the amount of porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Darkest Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/gifts">oluka (lomku)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@oluka possessed me in spirit and wrote this. This is also for them.</p><p>(Heavily inspired by something I read and some really great fanart.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Steve shuddered as a sudden, frigid wind blew up the hill. He drew his arms closer around himself, taking in a deep breath.</span> <span>He felt disconnected from any life; he couldn’t see anything for miles around him</span><span>— all vision blanketed by a thick fog</span><span>. Another</span> <span>draft of wind made his eyes water. Atleast, he blamed the wind for it.</span></p><p>
  <span>He’d put on a brave face for his crying mother, as he said his goodbyes</span>
  <span>— a final acceptance of a fate that was handed to him by the great Oracle himself. Now, he didn’t feel as valiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The virgin is destined for no mortal lover. His future husband awaits him on the top of the largest hill. He is a monster whom neither gods nor men can resist." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The oracle’s words still rang as clear as day in Steve’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed into the distance as the sky darkened. Maybe the demon would not be coming, he thought to himself and his heart soared. Maybe the oracle was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve could hardly bear the thought of having to give up all of his freedom</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> to becoming a prisoner to a <em>monster,</em> of all things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dull ache burned in his chest and he let out a sob. He felt a torrent of emotions</span>
  <span>— fear, anticipation and worst of all, hot, burning anger. His only crime had been that his allure rivalled the gods’; something he had no control over and yet was being punished for. Steve let out a growl and punched the slab of granite beside him as the world grew blurry from his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, the sky turned obsidian and Steve felt his eyes grow heavy. He leaned against the cool stone, feeling the exhaustion take over and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, Steve was no longer on the hill. His body sunk into the silken mattress as he blinked his eyes open. The room was stunning</span>
  <span>— marble furnished and glistening in the sunlight that poured in through the high windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this the lair of the beast he was to wed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It certainly didn’t look like one. The chamber itself was thrice as big as Steve’s own home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He marveled in awe as he slid out of the giant bed and walked outside which led into a courtyard of sorts. The capitals of the giant columns were intricate, glinting scarlet and golden as Steve gazed on, mesmerized.</span>
  <span> The walls were adorned with carvings and paintings representing fables and stories he’d heard as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that you see is yours,” a voice called suddenly and Steve startled. He looked all around him, but could not spot the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” he called, fear seizing him. Would he finally see the monster himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am yours as well,” said the voice. It seemed to be coming from all around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to explore as you like, retire to your room when you please and dine to your heart’s content.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, and by extension now your, helpers, will be happy to serve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A feast has been laid out for you in the adjoining hall, my lord,” came another voice which Steve assumed was the aforementioned helper's. Again, he could not see anybody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was still reeling from what had just happened as the invisible attendant guided him to the hall. There, true to what the monster had said, lay a feast fit for the gods. A long table stood in the middle,</span>
  <span> covered with several mouth-watering delicacies and the sweetest wines. As he took his seat, invisible performers burst into a song; filling his ears with a sweet symphony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt strangely content as he settled into the bath laid out for him. While he was on the hill, he had expected the worst. Instead, he found himself at a retreat fit for a god. Perhaps this was preparation for when he would see the demon himself. The thought diminished his spirits, a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent hours staring at the sculptures that stood in the garden, and then moved to exploring the palace; the marble feeling colder and colder under his feet as night settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars began their ascent into the sky and Steve had yet to see his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An attendant guided him towards a room then, which Steve found strange. He asked the voice why he was there, but no reply came. He was all alone in the hauntingly cold quarters. This room was just as big as Steve's, but it was not made for light. It was shrouded in darkness, save for the little that poured in through the open door, where Steve stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wandered in cautiously as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. A single, large, canopied-bed stood in the middle of the room, if there was other furniture, Steve could not see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps erupted on his arms as he felt sudden movement behind him and just as he  turned, the door shut. It sealed all the light behind it, throwing the room into pitch blackness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rushed to the door, scrambling for the handle and pushed. But the door refused to budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You wish to leave?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve startled for the second time that day. His heart began to pound inside his chest. This was it, he would finally meet his fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be afraid, Steve," the voice called, and for the first time Steve noticed how cool and honey-like it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't see you," Steve said, rather foolishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice sighed. Steve heard dull footsteps followed by something scraping against the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There isn't a mortal prettier than you," the voice noted and Steve flushed in spite of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could say the same about you," Steve said and knew that his words were scathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice only laughed. "Trust me, gorgeous. It is in your best interest that you don't see me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden draft and Steve felt something brush against him. What grotesque monster was he facing that he wasn’t to lay eyes on him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?" Steve breathed, knowing that the monster</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> his fated consort</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> was standing very close. He backed himself further up against the door, wishing it would open.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Undress for me," he ordered and Steve froze, his grip on the handle tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Steve."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone made it clear that he didn't really have a choice except to listen. He willed himself to stay calm as he slowly unclasped his chiton, letting it pool around his belt, leaving his chest bare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the creature's breathing deepen, and Steve felt his skin prickle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All off," the voice commanded urgently, and Steve felt his knees give out a little under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at the belt, letting the chiton slip from his skin and down to the floor, leaving him nude and stripped in front of the monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So <em>beautiful,</em>" the creature said, voice laced with lust. Steve felt his heart race at the compliment but his mind felt conflicted. He was talking to a monster who would do as he pleased with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to touch you now," he said gently, and Steve found it inexplicably hard to move away. It was as if he had no will of his own. As the creature moved closer, he could feel his hot, deep breaths fanning his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve waited with bated breath, for the touch. What would his skin feel like? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered when warm skin touched his unclad hip. The creature’s fingers were calloused enough to drive Steve's thoughts into dirty waters; his touch, light, as if waiting for Steve's permission and Steve gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart raced as the demon’s hand trailed upwards to his collarbone coming to rest on his jaw. He could feel his breath on his lips, smelling like warm flour and Steve's heart gave a tiny leap. He felt a pair of lips brush against his own, arousal thrumming low in his stomach; the lips pressed harder, and Steve gave in easy, way too easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as the kiss deepened, his destined husband's hands roaming over his skin in a frenzy. He seemed eager, and as aroused as Steve was which only fueled him further. He felt like he was burning and cold all at once under a lover's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let his own hand reach outwards, coming to rest on smooth,  warm skin and the creature stiffened against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden flutter, followed by a gust of wind and Steve opened his eyes to find the creature gone, leaving the door swinging in his wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve spent the entirety of next day in his chamber mostly, recalling events from last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband hadn't felt inhuman, even though the oracle had said he was; His lips</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> soft as silk, hands</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> calloused but gentle felt all too human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How easily Steve had let go of himself, letting his mind succumb to promises of pleasure. And yet, he found himself wondering where the night would've taken them if he hadn't touched him... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he not to touch him? How was he to make love to his husband if he was not allowed to touch him, to feel their skins against each other as they moved in passion? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The lord has asked you to wait for him in the dark chamber as before, sire," called an invisible servant and Steve shook himself out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had long set and the moon shone brightly, dimming only when an occasional cloud passed over. Sliding off the alcove, he padded towards the room half reluctantly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seated himself on the bed this time, it's unparalleled softness laxing. He wished he could snuggle into it and wake up to find that this was all but a dream. And yet, he was conflicted with his own mind</span>
  <span>— the creature’s kiss alone had swept him off his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door shut although Steve had not seen anyone come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to have missed me, beloved," the demon said, in a brazen tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve said nothing as the man drew closer, his warm breath announcing his proximity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>I've</em> surely missed you," came a whisper right next to his ear then and his heart jumped, and he felt something wet lick the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt an arousal pump through him as he slipped out of his tunic wordlessly, baring himself once more to his invisible lover. His mind seemed to slowly shut off around the creature, as if intoxicated by his seductive charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was being kissed again, impossibly heated this time. </span>
  <span>Steve felt himself growing erect already, as the man's tongue flicked across his lips and then invaded his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was still squeamish, but the attention to his mouth set his blood on fire. In spite of what had happened last time, Steve reached for the demon again and felt the firmness of his chest, heartbeat throbbing under his fingers. To his surprise, the creature didn't pull away. Instead, closed the distance between them until their chests were pressed together. Steve felt brave, as they continued to nibble each other, sliding his hand down his side, curiosity getting the better of him. His hand curved down the man's bare behind, right down to his thick thighs. Steve tried to picture the man in his head</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> lean and shapely muscles that fit perfectly into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon pressed even closer, and Steve gasped as he felt the warm press of his sprung cock against his stomach. He took a shaky breath, as his fated partner moved to his jaw, sucking hard. His moans seemed to only entice him further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing about his future husband seemed abnormal to him and yet the oracle had said he was a monster. He was truly puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve ran his hands back up the man's ass, squeezing as he went, enjoying the groans that spilled against the crook of his neck. His hands trailed up his back, brushing against something very soft, as if extending from his back</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> but the creature seized his wrist suddenly, and pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands <em>off</em>,” he murmured, in between pants and Steve forced a gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering both of his hands, he pinned them against the headboard and Steve felt his cock twitch at the sheer force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, he felt something soft and satin-like wrap around his fists and tie them together before they were slammed against the headboard, right above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve yanked hard, but the satin restraints seemed to tie him firmly to the bedpost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You paint a pretty picture," the creature observed, and Steve felt his body shiver under his gaze. He felt embarrassed and hot, spread out so obscenely before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature lowered himself onto Steve again, and Steve arched against him, relishing in the warmth that his body provided. His lips sucked at Steve's collarbone, moving lower and lower and Steve felt his entire body grow feverish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned slow and long as the creature licked down the length of this cock, at a pace that felt like the world was standing. Body tightening as the demon pulled away again, Steve whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold enveloped Steve once more. He whined, needing the creature’s touch. Not before long, he felt a knee wrench his legs apart and pull him lower. His hands stretched against the restraints now, body splayed on the silken sheets as he waited for the creature</span>
  <span>— <em>man</em>—</span>
  <span> to have his way with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gasped loudly when he felt a finger push inside him suddenly. Slowly at first, the man pulled and pushed, before working in another finger and picking up pace all in one breath and Steve felt like he was going to explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every push lifted him higher and higher, as his body throbbed for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," he whimpered, tugging at the darned restraints that wouldn't budge. He was so painfully close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure," came the deep, hoarse reply and with a last, maddening push Steve came all over himself, moaning a string of curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Good boy</em>," the man teased and Steve felt himself flush, although he could barely make sense of anything around him. He felt dizzy still, and blood continued to roar in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hardly recovered from the ecstasy of the last orgasm before he was being turned and pried open again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not done with you yet, darling. Open up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve found himself eagerly obeying the command, despite the fact that his arms had started to hurt above his head. The man pulled Steve's thighs open, draping his legs over Steve's and pressed his length between his hips from behind teasing the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hissed as the man filled him, his walls expanding to take him whole. Deep in his gut something throbbed, and he wriggled against his hips, urging him to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped as the man started his pace, pulling out right until the tip and slamming into him again with inhuman force. His fingers dug into Steve's skin as he drove into him, moving faster and Steve squeezed his eyes shut, moans beginning to fall from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster,” he begged, feeling his walls stretch with each thrust. The violent pleasure built up, as his pace quickened to indescribable speeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each deep jab of his cock felt more violent, and Steve felt himself edging closer to climax once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bucked his hips, as pleasure finally burst forth and he was lost in its surges. His husband pulled him close then, thick arms enveloping him and thrust hard as the bed shook under them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was beginning to feel light headed, his grip from reality loosening. Just then his lover stilled, grunting hard as his warm seed filled Steve. He felt sweaty and exhausted, but his body thrummed warmly as the man held him close. They fell into the bedding, panting in unison as his lover's erratic trusts came to a still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect," Steve heard him whisper and his heart soared with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a start Steve realised that his fear was long gone, replaced instead with bold curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" he breathed, attempting to turn but failing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt a set of lips press against his shoulder in a chaste kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All in good time, sweetheart," came the reply and Steve felt his heart flutter. “All in good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t find the strength to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do I call you then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you wish to. I ask only one thing, that you be here, ready and waiting for me, everyday. Understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve found himself nodding at his future husband's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," he said and Steve felt his eyes droop, the exhaustion catching up. He didn't even realise that his hands were no longer tied when sleep finally claimed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, as expected, his husband was nowhere to be found. Steve had woken up to find himself bare between the tangled sheets, cheeks flushing as he remembered the events that had transpired last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it were, he felt ashamed to have fallen prey to his husband's allure again. The mere thought of seeing him again filled him with passionate desire and it angered him deeply that he was so weak for him, despite the fact that he was here against his will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve decided to explore the palace more, later that evening, and found himself on a veranda overlooking the gardens. A shallow pool stood in the middle of it, it's shimmering waters calling to Steve. Slipping off his toga he waded in, finding it to be surprisingly warm</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> a welcome relief for sore muscles. All the while, his eyes searched for his lover, feeling alarmed when anything in the shadows moved. But no one approached him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun dipped lower and the water grew colder, Steve's heart began to thump with excitement. He decided not to leave the veranda, hoping that his husband would seek him out and be forced to be in the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was enjoying the hot water against his skin, when a familiar voice called to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Steve.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"My lord,"</em> Steve called back, mockery evident in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come to me," the voice called again, echoing through the corner shadows. His voice reverberated all around Steve and he felt himself harden at his silken tone, much to his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you come to me?" he called back, feeling a chill blossom over his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me make you, Steve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice seemed annoyed and Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He didn't budge, however, pressing himself against the wall of the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his eyes went dark</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> a cloth had descended over his eyes and was tied back. He reached for the blindfold, terrified, but his arms were being pulled and tied behind him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're stubborn, aren't you? Do I have to teach you to obey?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve said nothing, trying to make out just where his husband was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out of the water," he commanded from somewhere above him. Having no other choice, Steve climbed out, trying his hardest to not slip right back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your knees and bend over," he said hoarsely, as if overcome by the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve did as he was told, again, falling to the cool marble floor. His erection was throbbing now, the cool wind of the night doing little to help his case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gasped sharply as something wet</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> his lover's tongue</span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>swept over his hole. One flick and Steve was already gone. A split second later the tongue had pushed in and Steve screamed something incoherent. He felt his husband grip his thighs, wrenching them apart and pushing in further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve bucked against his mouth, trying to get close to what he now desperately wanted. But as quickly as it had come, the tongue was gone, leaving Steve open, bare and tingling all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-please," he gasped, wiggling his ass</span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>needing his touch, something, only to be greeted by the cold, cold breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't even touch himself</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> but just then, <em>crack</em></span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> he shuddered, bucking as his husband's hand struck his butt cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered, feeling the slap ripple through his very core. He was blinded, pain ebbing through his lower body, knees feeling numb and yet, all he could think was how his lover’s tongue had felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You failed to do the thing I asked." Steve didn’t detect any annoyance in his voice but believed him to be serious. He was still on fire and <em>god</em>, he needed him bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"Please,"</em> he begged, "I'm s-sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louder, sweetheart. I can't hear you," his husband said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Steve croaked, feeling his voice thicken with want. "I need you. I'll be good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was deafening silence for a moment, punctuated by the man’s deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Walk in front of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man led him to what Steve believed was the dark chamber. Before he knew it, Steve was being pushed onto the silken bed in no time. He was feeling ravenous, needing his lover's lips on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were still tied, eyes blindfolded</span>
  <span>— although it wasn't necessary since he couldn't see him either way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fear was once again turning into thrumming desire, the ache between his legs pulsing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you disobey me?" the man asked suddenly, sounding pained and Steve found that his heart did not like this one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wished to see you, m-my Lord. I don't care what you look like—" Steve began, earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you doubt my love for you? Haven't I given you everything you've asked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve found it hard to argue with him at that, but he burned to know who his lover was. "But—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you saw me you would either despise me or love me. I would rather not risk it. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve said nothing, blinking in the dark. Whatever he said, only made him more questions erupt in his mind. His destined husband seemed anything but a monster, and yet his refusal to reveal himself terrified Steve. <em>What exactly was he hiding? </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprawled on the bed, he felt his husband lower himself onto him again and he was forced to push his thoughts aside. And then the man was kissing him, hands fondling every dip and peak of Steve's body. His hands moved to grip Steve's ass, kneading and twisting until he was a squirming mess beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve," the voice said against his lips, feverish and frantic. He seemed to be in a different mood today, his tone sounding less demanding than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Steve waited, breathing heavily, ready to do whatever he was asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to need you to suck me. Can you do that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone was firm but calculated and Steve felt his heart tighten with anticipation. He remembered how his lover's cock had felt against his stomach and inside him. He wondered what it looked like, mouth watering at the mere thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, and he rose, crawling over him. And then, Steve felt the tip of the shaft against his lips. Wetting his lips, Steve pressed a firm kiss against the side, determined to do his best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his lips then, and the man pushed in, grunting. He could make out its girth and vague shape as he slowly took him in, savoring the salty taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband hissed as Steve began to hollow out his cheeks, licking the underside as he went. He began to move against his mouth as Steve blew and sucked at his length, hips twitching erratically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband moaned a string of curses as Steve wrapped his tongue around him and sucked hard and fast. Steve bobbed his head up and down the shaft, building up the friction that elicited grunts from his lover. With a shout the man came, his </span>
  <span>warm cum coating Steve's throat. And he took everything he had to give, gulping hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pulled out then, moving to kiss Steve again, hand trailing towards his own cock. Steve gasped as he took his erect cock in his palm, stroking him as he kissed him deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several climaxes later, Steve found himself drifting, feeling more worn out than he had ever before. His destined husband, however, proved to be insatiable</span>
  <span>— waking him up in between intervals throughout the night and pleasuring him in ways he had never even heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several days passed, as Steve grew more and impossibly intimate with his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while it was perfect, Steve felt the happiest and found that he was falling for his to-be-husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, doubts lingered in the back of his head. How could he wed someone he would, perhaps, never see? In his heart, Steve knew he loved him, knew that even if his husband happened to be the most grotesque he would love him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, why, it finally dawned, did it matter if he <em>did</em> see him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Steve found himself being ravaged by his lover again— his hands behind his back, mouth agape with pleasure and eyes squeezed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pushed over the edge again, and three times after that, until they both collapsed into each other— in a heap of tangled limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband had long removed his restraints, one arm draped across Steve’s form as he slept on. But Steve was wide awake, heart beating wildly against his chest. If he could ever chance a look upon his future husband, it was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t a minute to waste and ran as fast as he could to his room and back, bringing a lit candle into the dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the flame finally cast its amber light onto his lover’s sleeping form, his body froze. For, instead of a monstrous demon, his husband was the most ethereal being Steve had ever seen. He was lean and muscly</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> bronze skin and refined features. Perfect, dark curls fell atop his head, long eyelashes resting gently against his cheekbones. Giant, white-feathered wings sprung from his back, that seemed to shimmer gold and scarlet in the dim candle light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew at once who he was, not a man either, as he had thought, but <em>a god.</em> The son of Aphrodite and a mortal man</span>
  <span>— Tony, himself. He was so drawn to his allure, despite the fact that he had not been poisoned by one of his mechanical arrows. The longer he gazed at his form the more impossible he found it to resist him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew closer, mesmerised, and in his daze, tripped over his feet. A drop of wax from the candle went plummeting down and landed on his lover’s— the god’s— sleeping face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open at once, and Steve staggered back— fearing for his life, once again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>